milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space
"Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" is the thirty-seventh episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo is brought to Octalia to save the populace from a dangerous, growing cosmic storm of negative probability ions, which the Octalians have dubbed the "Sphere of Calamity". Together with Melissa, Zack, Diogee, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Dakota and Cavendish, they devise a plan to spread out the probability ions, save the planet and rescue an Octalian girl who pertains this unusual amount of negative probability ions. This episode is the finale of Season 2. Plot Part One As Milo is floating in space without a spacesuit, he is saved by his friends and brought aboard; however he reveals himself to be Loab, who turned into Milo to survive in space. He reveals Milo is with the others going to Octalia to stop the Sphere of Calamity from destroying the planet. Meanwhile on Octalia, the Alien Commander shows Milo the Sphere of Calamity and tell him to help them stop it before it surrounds the planet and causes global chaos. Back on the Octalian Ship, Loab shows the others news footage of what they needed Milo for as they reach Octalia. However, Doofenshmirtz causes them to crash land but everyone is alright. Melissa tells Zack she is unnerved about the situation, but Zack says he is fine and he helps calm her down. They have Diogee track Milo while Cavenpuss stays on the ship. Diogee then rolls in a mysterious substance. Back by the Sphere of Calamity, Milo is being celebrated as a hero with a parade as he goes to face the sphere. However the negative probability ions cause chaos and the spectators flee. Back with the group, Loab explains that he absorbs a little of the molecular structure of whatever or whoever his kind replicates. Cavendish is complaining and gets hit by a bus. Dakota tells him that he spent months wanting to save the earth and he is now on a planet that he can save and gets motivated to save Octalia. They decide to go in the opposite direction of the bus. Back at the Sphere of Calamity, Milo tries to stop it, but is overwhelmed by the mass scale effects of the negative probability ions. However he gets in and sees an Octalian girl. Milo is flung out of the sphere and trapped under rubble with a giant glass orb falling towards him. However he is saved by his friends but is injured. Milo says he saw a girl inside the sphere and the Alien Commander is shocked and happy, she reveals the girl to be her daughter Orgaluth. Part Two Milo is being treated for seventeen broken bones, a new personal record for him, and is completely healed in under a minute and gains telepathy as well. The Alien Commander explains that Orgaluth has experienced bad luck since infancy that got worse as she grew older. Eventually, her negative probability ions grew out of control and formed the Sphere of Calamity. Commander begs Milo to help and says that they don’t have his experience with negative probability ions. Milo's friends agree to help him. Milo explains that unlike Murphy's Law, which makes those effected by it be more prone to negative events then others due to having more negative probability ions then normal, Orgaluth's Law has all the negative probability ions centered around a specific individual rather then the entire population. They decide to use Doof’s reduce-inator to reduce the amount of negative probability ions. Dakota suggests they each take on a little of the Sphere‘s affects and the group all agrees to do so. Back at the Sphere, Orgaluth is looking for Milo as he and his group prepare to save her. They split into teams: Perry the Platypus and Doof, Cavendish and Dakota, Zack and Melissa, and Milo and Diogee to take on the Sphere‘s affects. As they advance each group takes on a different affect. When Milo gets stuck under rubble the Octalians turn into Milo to help him. As he is about to use the reduce-inator, he loses his grip and loses it as they retreat. As they think of a plan B, Doof mentions that Loab told him about using their absorbing abilities to take some the molecular structure of the organism they shapeshift into. Then he comes up with the plan: the negative probability ions can be taken away from Orgaluth if Octalians will transform into her. Diogee finds the reduce-inator and brings it back to the team only to be enlarged to a size of a small yacht. Doof says that the inator was set to "reverse". Milo comes up with an idea: they ride on Diogee into the sphere and are joined by others around the city. They enter the Shpere and they all turn into Orgaliuth and reduce the Sphere of Calamity into nothingness. Orgaluth hugs her mother and everyone cheers. Doof turns Diogee back to normal as the Alien Commander thanks Milo and is hit on the head with a sign. Doof theorizes the every Octalian now has a small amount of Orgaluth's Law. As they are about to leave, Milo tells the Octalians that they can face anything bad if they work together. Melissa asks Zack if he still has no fear, which he confirms. He puts his hand on her shoulder, Zack stammers and Melissa kisses him on the cheek, much to Milo‘s teasing. Cavenpuss scares the crowd away as everyone gets on board to return to Earth. As they fly off, the engines break and Milo says that they “need another ship”. Transcript Songs *Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space *I Fall Down *It's My World (And We're All Living in It) Gallery Videos TBA Trivia *The title is a reference to Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. *Second episode to have a word "space" in it, after "Milo in Space". *Prior to the airing of the episode, Joshua Pruett stated that the episode would be a half-hour special, which was confirmed when it aired. *Originally, the ending of this episode would include a cameo of "Baby Cavenpuss", an infant version of Cavenpuss that presumably hatched out of the egg it laid in "Escape". However, it was cut from the episode entirely as of December 7, 2018.https://mobile.twitter.com/danpovenmire/status/1071194939965399040?s=21 **Unused storyboards by Ashley Michelle Simpson also show that Giant Alien was supposed to return, and that Perry the Platypus was supposed to have an entire sequence of him battling against the Giant Alien.https://twitter.com/AshMichelleSims/status/1130513063596007434 *This is the first episode to not play the theme song. **However, a reference to the theme song is made during the episode. *During the last stand to save Orgaluth, one of the Octalians says "I am Mikey!", referring to the original title of the show and Milo's original name. *The episode also shows that the Octalians haven't had anything going wrong before, as Orgaluth was estimated to be the only Octalian with negative probability ions. *This is the first episode to never feature Earth. *The broken bungee is a reference to the show's first episode "Going the Extra Milo". *Second episode in which a character, Perry the Platypus in this case, is in support of a romantic relationship between Zack and Melissa (Buford Van Stomm in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect") **This is also the first episode in which they share a type of kiss, as Melissa kisses Zack on the cheek. *This episode beat the Star Vs. the Forces of Evil series finale in number of views.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVANews/status/1130900080582680576 *The chicken-replace-inator appears again, which previously appeared in "The Goulash Legacy". Allusions *'Spartacus:' When the Octalians help Milo save Orgaluth, they all say "I am Milo!" when showing their support, similar to the legend of the Roman slave. *'Popemobile: '''The vehicle Milo is in before facing the Sphere of Calamity the first time resembles the car the pope rides in when going around in public. *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension: '''When Zorb Zerbavoir first appears on the TV, the same news tune plays that was in the scene where Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2 appears on the news.' Errors * It is impossible to de-orbit a ship already orbiting the planet by switching off the engines. To de-orbit, a ship needs to do exactly the opposite - burn its engines to reduce the orbital velocity. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Vinnie Dakota * Balthazar Cavendish * Perry the Platypus * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Diogee * Cavenpuss *The Octalians **Alien Commander **Loab **Khone **Orgaluth **Alien Pilot **Zorb Zerbavoir **Beak *Martin Murphy *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz International Airings * Canada: May 26, 2019 * Scandinavia: June 15, 2019 * Russia: June 20, 2019 * Poland: July 12, 2019 * Japan: September 8, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 29, 2019 References ru:Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:S Category:Article stubs Category:Specials